The Invisible Line
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: "You know everything, yet, you don't know everything because there's a missing link, the invisible line. And that will define the answer."
1. The Death That Fueled The Beginning

**DML: Hey guys. A warning first about this fic. It's gonna be dark and sad. If you do not like these genres, then I strongly advice you to boycott this fic. And for those who choose to stay til the end, I thank you. :) I do not own GA. Enjoy. And if you do not understand anything, either continue reading or pm me XD**

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Prologue: The Death That Fueled The Beginning**

There she lay, motionless; eyes widened and mouth agape on the blood-stained floor. In her hand was a small thumb drive containing top secret information. She coughed and spluttered some blood from her mouth, struggling to breath but the blood gushing from her gun shot wound near her stomach wasn't helping. She clutched the small wonder of technology in her palm and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't die now. Not after what he told her. Not after what she promised. She felt the darkness threatening to take over and clutched the mandarin orange stone. Concentrating hard, she managed to teleport herself to her neighbour's room. It was empty. A tear rolled down her face as she struggled to get up. She screamed as the pain shot through her body once more. Her vision was blurred and her bangs covered her eyes. Just then the door creaked open and a gasp of horror was heard. Hotaru blinked and tried clearing her vision as she stared into the clear cerulean eyes. Ruka stared back into her violet ones and trailed down to her blood stained clothes.

'I love you very, very much,' and with a smile, she gave into the darkness and fell forward, apologizing to her best friend in her head. Ruka caught her before she hit the floor and turned her so that she faced him. He cupped her cheek and gave it a little pat hoping that she'll be offended and aim her baka gun at him. He sniffled and hugged her close, tears streaming down his face and noticed a small black rectangular object slip from her fingers. The white parts of it were stained scarlet. The metallic taste of her blood was now invading his nose, making him nauseous. He took one more look at her peaceful face and heard a scream that came from himself.

'HOTARU!!'

* * *

_'I'm sorry, baka.'_

Mikan sat up from her bed immediately. If her hearing had been correct, the shout sounded like Ruka's voice, and did Hotaru just whispered to her? She tossed her bed covers and dashed to Hotaru's room, knocking it furiously. She felt a premonition-and usually she was right about them.

'…'

There wasn't any answer from the room and she decided to try Ruka's room. She noticed the door was slightly ajar and swung it open, only to stay rooted to the ground at the sight before her. The blond was on his knees, hugging the lifeless corpse of the raven haired girl. Her face was peaceful but something wasn't right. Mikan noticed that Hotaru's lips were pale but scarlet at the tips and saw the wound near Hotaru's stomached that stained her shirt blood red. Her eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth. The beads of tears were spilling out from her hazel eyes as she took in the scene she could not look away from.

'No,' she whimpered and her knees buckled. 'No.'

She ran forward and snatched Hotaru's lifeless body from Ruka, shaking her violently.

'Wake up! Hotaru, wake up! Baka!' she screamed and shook her best friend, hoping she would spring to life and smack her or something. Ruka was stunned and just looked on helplessly at the brunette. Her screams had now awakened half the academy and they were now outside Ruka's door, gasping and crying.

'Mikan, that's enough,' Natsume, suddenly appearing, spoke and snaked his strong arms around her waist to hold her back. 'Enough.'

The brunette ignored him and continued shaking her best friend, determined and stubborn enough to think that she'll awaken. She was losing her energy and Natsume's arms were doing a good job holding her back. Mikan slowly let go of Hotaru's body and cried into Natsume's chest. He gently stroked her hair and studied Ruka's expression. He couldn't read anything from his blank tear-stained face and looked back at the blackmailer, now dead. He looked away and swallowed that lump creeping up his throat. However, like Ruka, he too noticed the black rectangle object near Hotaru's hand from the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow and reached for it. He flipped the thumb drive over and found the sratch marks of his initials.

'No way.' He realized something as his eyes widened with horror.

* * *

Hotaru's funeral came and went. But the depression still lingered in the academy. Mikan was trying her best to smile despite what's happened. She knew that Hotaru would probably be aiming baka shots at her if she saw her in this state. She had given a tearful eulogy with the support of Natsume and Subaru, Hotaru's older brother. She sighed and walked past the flower bed near the path that led to her sakura tree. She gave a sad smile as her eyes flicked from the red roses to the violets. The water works were creeping up but stop half way as Mikan felt another premonition. Without hesitation, she sped up to Ruka's room and burst in.

'Ruka!' she shouted and searched the room for the blond animal lover, but to no avail. His clothes were no where to be found and the room looked like it hadn't been occupied. She clutched her head and massaged her temples, closing her eyes.

It wasn't until 3 months later that he returned, happier and much more alive. He acknowledged the fact that he still loves and misses Hotaru but decided that being sad wasn't going to bring her back. Everyone realized that Ruka was right. No wonder Mikan had been trying her hardest everyday to smile no matter what happened.

But the rest could never follow in hers or Ruka's footsteps.

2 years later after the death of Hotaru Imai came the death of Mikan Sakura.

* * *

The ebon haired lad was lying against the high chair in his office, feet propped up on his office desk. At a tender age of 20, the academy has appointed him CEO of RSP, a company where everything and anything was manufactured. People loved weird and exotic things and what better way than to have alices work there and produce them? Of course, non-alices worked there too. The only reason he agreed to this high ranking job was because of his salary. He could support his family very well. He ran a hand threw his dark hair and stared at the photo frame on his desks. Things were much happier way back then. So many things had happened in the past 5 years. Imai's death, Ruka's disappearance and return 3 months later. _That day._ He cringed in thought of _that day_ as that was the day that Mikan had died. He would've hoped it was a natural death but it wasn't. It was because of him that she died. 2 years or so after Imai's death, some assassin managed to sneak in and wanted to rid of the black cat. But some girl had blocked his way only to be injured fatally, but not before managing to strike a fatality of her own. She then crumbled to the ground and whispered her three words of devotions to Natsume. He was stunned, just as how Ruka was when Hotaru died. Ruka was there to help him through it though, being his best friend. They often made jokes about switching sexual preferences and starting a relationship between themselves, since both of the love of their lives died.

'Beep,' beeped the telephone, interrupting Natsume's reverie.

'What.'

'She's here,' a smooth cool voice said.

Natsume ignored the woman as he knew she would usher his new secretary in. He took the photo frame and kept it in his drawer. He stared at the clock, hoping to turn back time and realized the newbie was late for her interview. He narrowed his eyes and his lips parted to pass a comment but she beat him to it.

'I can explain! The bus came late!' Natsume was rendered silent and froze. That voice, he knew it too well. It sounds deeper and more matured, but he recognizes her voice anywhere. Turning to face his new employee, he was taken aback when his crimson eyes clashed with the most stunning chocolate brown eyes ever, even more stunning then when he last saw them. Her long brown hair with curls at the end was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her dressing was that of a complex smart woman. He sucked in a breath of air and reached out to touch her hand. He could feel her! Of course, the girl flinched back a little and raised an eyebrow, handing him her application. He took it and gasped a manly gasp at her name.

'Mikan Sakura?'

* * *

**And that's the prologue for you, yup.**

**Do leave a review to let me know what you think XD is it rushed?**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Sorry for the errors!**

**Oh, before I forget again, I'd like to thank Fat Dude for helping me out with this story and editing it and I'd also like to give my thanks to Coconut XD**


	2. The Beginning

**DML: Looks like you guys decided to follow the story, thanks :D I lied about it being dark. It won't be dark yet. But later it will be. So maybe it wasn't really a lie? Anyways, I do not own GA and please enjoy the story XD **

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

'Mikan Sakura?'

Mikan raised an eyebrow as she looked back at her future boss. He was a weird one. Very handsome, that's for sure, but weird. She studied his face from his black hair to his ruby red eyes. There seemed to be a message in his eyes as he looked into hers. He seemed lonely, as if he was longing for something, or someone, to be by his side. Also, he looked tired. Probably from the stress he felt from work. The feeling of déjà vu crept over her as she took in his looks, making her shudder. Knowing she's taking too long to answer, she took a deep breath and shrugged the feeling off.

'Yes, I'm Mikan Sakura,' she smiled back.

Natsume, immediately pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly, happy that she was there beside him again. He didn't care if this was a dream or not, he missed her and seeing her in his dreams had always been a delight for him. But, something didn't feel right. A very stiff Mikan was in a state of shock, her hands kept to her sides. He loosened his grip and stared into her hazel orbs. They reflected confusion and uneasiness. He pulled away and stared back at her questioningly.

'What's wrong?' he queried.

'Umm,' she looked away as her cheeks slowly burned and turned scarlet, 'I'm not really used to strangers, especially men, hugging me.'

_Strangers? _Natsume thought and a crease line formed on his forehead. He wasn't just any random stranger you find on the streets. He was Natsume Hyuuga, boyfriend of Mikan, deceased or alive.

'But I'm not just a stranger, Mikan.' And he took a step forward, making her step backward.

'Hyu…Hyu…Hyuuga-san,' stuttered Mikan, 'Stop, please.' Their little stepping game had ended with Mikan pinned against the wall with Natsume's hands at the side of head. He studied her freaked expression and flinched at the sound of being called by his last name with a honourific by her. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill and Natsume tried one last tactic.

'Do you remember Alice Academy?' He removed his hands from the wall and walked back to his desk and sat on the edge. Folding his arms and straightening his back, he waited for her answer.

'It's a prestigious school for the gifted, right?' she answered without stuttering, now that the space between Natsume and her had widened.

'Do you know who Hotaru is?' Natsume questioned with a heavy heart and held his breath for her answer.

'Uhh, no?' Mikan cocked her head to one side and stared blankly at Natsume.

He looked taken aback at what she said. Mikan was obsessed with Hotaru! She even said that Alice Academy is something she'll never forget no matter what! He breathed out and looked away. Then it hit him, _alice stone_! He fumbled with his already loose neck tie and pulled out the black thread around his neck that had a small mandarin orange stone attached to it. Mikan just raised an eyebrow and shrugged once more. These feelings of déjà vu were growing on her. Natsume sighed and looked at her neck area. There was no chain or necklace or stone around her neck. Even her bracelets were just plain chains with a few trinkets around. Unconvinced, he picked up her resume and flipped through the pages while Mikan decided to take a seat on the chair. Natsume stopped his vigorous flipping when he came across the Medical Report page.

'Patient is fine but suffers from amnesia due to an accident 3 years ago,' Natsume muttered to himself. Looking back at her he muttered an 'oh' and a plan formed in his mind. He smirked and walked towards Mikan. He sat on the chair directly opposite her and studied her face once more. She couldn't remember him, and thought it hurt; at least she's still alive. That was all that mattered.

'I apologize for my indecent act, it seems I mistook you for someone else, but your beauty is nothing compared to hers.'

Mikan's eyebrow twitched and her veins were popping out. First he hugs her, intimidates her and now he called her ugly? Why that-

'So, why do you want this job?'

'So I can support my grandfather.'

'Oh? Well, you do know that secretary's are not really needed. Just one will do. But the application for an alice worker would suit you best.'

'But I don't have a-'

And Mikan found herself flying onto the couch and below Natsume in a very suggestive position. He smirked and produced a fire in his right hand, lowering it down to her brown locks.

'Nullify it,' he whispered.

'What does that even mean?!' Mikan yelled.

'If you don't, I'll burn your hair.' And he lowered his hand nearer to her hair, making Mikan panic.

'Get off me you creep!' Mikan stretched out her arms to push Natsume, unknowingly activating her useful _alices_. The flame on Natsume's hand got extinguished and he got off her, smirking. Mikan sat up and glared at Natsume.

'See? You have an alice.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes, you do. I didn't draw back my fire. You nullified it. But what use is a nullification alice if this company actually needs alices?'

And Mikan threw something at Natsume's head out of anger. Or rather she tried to aim it at his head. The object just flew mid air and dropped to the ground before making contact with Natsume. He looked at the small object and bent down to pick it up.

'Where did you get this?' he asked, observing the object.

'Huh? I just found it in my hand when you got off.' Mikan stood up and walked over to observe the object sandwiched between Natsume's thumb and second finger. It was a rounded stone with a nice shade of crimson that shone in the sunlight. 'It's beautiful though.'

_SEC alice?_ Natsume thought and glanced at Mikan who ogled at the stone she created. _If this doesn't confirm her identity, I don't know what does. Maybe her undies but, nah._

'Natsume, I already- Woah! Is that you, Mikan-chan?' gasped a young man with blond hair and soft brown eyes with a wide ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face. He looked like a kid despite his age. The ID card hanging around his neck told Mikan his name is Koko.

'Heh? Mikan-chan!' and another blond boy, Kitsuneme, walked in. The two blondes could've passed off as twins.

'Stop blocking my way, jerks!' yelled a fashionable young woman with green perms but upon seeing Mikan, she gasped. 'MIKAN?!'

Mikan looked terrified as it is. Her popularity among people she didn't even know was freaky. She smiled politely and looked around for exits.

'Natsume?' came a gentle soft voice. 'Is that really Mikan?'

'The alices prove her identity, Ruka,' Natsume shrugged, holding up the crimson stone. He didn't want to rejoice with the other because, well, being himself, he never liked to show his true emotions. And, Mikan still remembered nothing.

'WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!' Mikan shrieked but wondered why they seemed familiar anyway.

'How can you not remember us! You ungrateful little-' Sumire, the one with the green perms, shouted, angered by the fact that Mikan had forgotten them. She was glad that she's alive though.

'Wait, she's telling the truth,' Koko murmered, puzzled.

'Anmesia,' Natsume looked at all of them and they seem to understand. 'Don't you people have work to do anyway?'

The gang exchanged looks and nodded, leaving the room with the corners of their lips curved up.

'Tomorrow, 7.30, don't be late.'

'I got the job? YAYE!!' Mikan jumped for joy and flashed her winning smile, not noticing Natsume turning away so that his bangs hid the happiness evident in his eyes, and that she would not see the faint hint of a blush and the small smile etched across his face.

* * *

'Fuck this!' the blonde said as he punched his pillow.

'Cool down, my young padawan.' A cool voice said from the shadows.

'Don't fucking call me that!' he glared and tried to aim the pillow at the shawdowy figure. He was pissed at _HIM_. Pissed that _HE_ got away with murder. Pissed that _HE_ still had a shot at happiness. Pissed that _SHE_ survived but _SHE_ didn't. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, ignoring the tears flowing down his cheeks. 'Why? Why is _SHE_ back?'

'Look on the bright side, the girl remembers nothing. And whether _SHE_ remains that way is up to you.'

* * *

**For those who know who the blonde is, you might find him a little OOC, but I assure you that it is done on purpose. You'll find out why later XD**

**Who are the 'HIM's and 'HER's?**

**So, here's chapter one for you guys. Do leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for any errors :D**

* * *

**Replies to annonymous reviews:**

**L 2 9 : Updated! haha. thanks for your review and your questions would all be answered by the end of this story XD **

**a m . h e r e . : Continued! haha. thanks for your review :D**

**b l a c k . b u t t e r f l y: Updated! heh. mikan got wounded while saving Natsume. what happens after that will still remain a mystery for now. XD thanks for you review!**


	3. The Flirtatious Lad

**DML: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I've kinda been busy with work and all so I apologize for the non frequent updates. Did you know I cut my hand with a freaking test tube cleaner thing today? What the fuck right? Haha.**

**This is a short chapter :) Chapter 3 will be up real soon, promise! **

**I do not own GA, please enjoy XD**

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 2: The Flirtatious Lad**

There were shadows all around her as she walked down the alley with no end. Glancing to her left and right, she saw familiar faces flashing by her. She couldn't remember their names, but she knew them somehow. The place she was in even seemed familiar too. Where was she? Central town? What's that? It all seems so familiar yet she couldn't remember a thing. She stopped in her tracks and cast a glance upon one of the passer-bys to distract her confused mind. He was handsome. His eyes scared her a little though. They were bright red and fearsome, but she could see a hint of love and care in them. She stared closer and reached out to touch him but he suddenly turned into a girl with short black hair and cold violet coloured eyes. She seemed very, very familiar. Curious, she walked closer and was about to open her mouth to speak when the girl spoke first.

'Mikan.'

Mikan drew back and was shocked that the familiar stranger knew her name. The violet eyed girl walked forward and took Mikan's shoulder's and started shaking her violently.

'Mikan!' this time, her voice sounded deeper.

'MIKAN!' it was hoarse and deep now, almost like an old man.

'MIKAN NO BAKA!'

'AHHH!' and Mikan sprung up from her lying position on her bed. So it was just a dream. A rather weird one though. She looked at the aged hands on her shoulders and faced her grandfather's face. 'Jii-chan?'

'What time is it now?' He smirked, a vein popping out of his forehead.

Mikan yawned and looked at the clock and replied, '7.29, why?'

'What time does your work start?'

'7.30? Why do you-' and Mikan realized something was wrong, stopping mid way in her sentence, 'OH MY GAWD! I'M LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF WORK!'

* * *

The workers at RSP had just clocked in. A group of them, mainly class 2B, sat in a group and waited for the minute hand to reach 6. If the brunette burst in before it does, most of them would lose the bet. And alas, the minute hand reached 6, still no sign of the brunette.

'Alright, pay up.' And groans were heard as the losers fished out their wallets to pay the winners.

'At least we know she's the same Mikan-chan, huh,' Yuu smiled and handed over his cash, happy that at least the identity of his first love is confirmed. Who else would turn up late even on their first day at work?

'What are you people doing here?' came an authoritative voice that wasn't Natsume's, 'Don't you all have work to do? Move it.'

The gang looked up at the retreating figure and stared in amazement. Ruka was never this rude to them ever! In fact, he was always polite towards them. But afraid of another outburst from him, they scattered to their respective stations.

Natsume, who had witnessed everything from behind a pillar, raised an eyebrow and wanted to follow Ruka until he heard someone panting like a dog. He narrowed his eyes and turned to face his new employee, and blushed. The brunette had her hair in a messy bun with some loose stands and she wore a tight fit translucent dark blue tank top, with a tight fit black tube inside, and a black skirt. What was weird about her dressing, however, were her shoes. Sneakers? Then again, she probably ran all the way from her home so heels wouldn't be advisable. Mikan had noticed Natsume's presence and started apologizing, only to be stopped by Natsume.

'Just don't be late again.' And he walked off.

Mikan cocked her head to one side and thought about this mysterious boss of hers. He was nice at times but when they first met, he was like a pervert. Just as that thought crossed her mind, a strong sense of déjà vu washed over her again.

In her own world, Mikan failed to realize her right foot was in front of her left in a position where she could trip on her own feet, which she did, and only reacted by stretching her arms out, hoping to break the fall and readied herself for the impact that never came. Eyes still shut tightly, the brunette could feel something hard on her stomach and opened her eyes. She looked up at her savior and saw the most gorgeous looking creature in front of her. He had soft blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He really could pass off as a girl. Anyway, he had caught her just in time and helped her stand upright. Mikan tugged a loose strand behind her ear and felt her cheeks burn.

'Heh thanks,' she uttered with a clumsy smile.

'Watch where you're going next time, cheré,' he whispered in her ear. Mikan knew enough French to know that the blond god had just called her darling. She smiled back shyly as the blush on her cheeks became more obvious. He let go off her and gave her a flirtatious smirk before stalking off, leaving Mikan dazed and stuckon cloud nine.

Unknown to her though, the whole scene was observed by a certain raven haired male.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Do leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**Sorry for the errors! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**T K C r e m e: I dunno what is gonna happen either :D I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for the review!**

**L 2 9: Haha, thanks very much for the review XD About your questions, well, wait :) HAHA.**


	4. Out Of Character

**DML: Hey guys, all of you can totally kill me right now. I so lied about updating quickly, ugh. I feel horrible :( But anyways, here's chapter 3! So am I forgiven? Haha. Thanks to all you people out there for the reviews, favourites and alerts XD**

**So as usual, I do not own GA. Do enjoy :D**

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 3: Out Of Character**

Natsume was very distracted by the scene before. Hoping to forget it, he decided to read the newspaper. Legs crossed on his desk, he took a sip of coffee from his personalized mug and turned the first page over. Nothing interesting. Flipping more of the pages, he eyes chanced upon a small section where they had snippets from mangas. He smirked to himself and started reading them. Who cared about business statistics anyway?

'Hey!'

A little voice made Natsume look up from the newspaper he was reading and raise an eyebrow.

'Hey!'

Looking around the room, he noticed there wasn't anyone. The phone on his desk wasn't on loudspeaker either. He put down his newspaper and closed his eyes.

'Who are you?' Natsume asked.

'I am your conscience.'

'Yeah right. Only crazy people talk to themselves, and I ain't crazy.'

'….'

'So, who are you?'

'Fine, I'm Tsubasa Andou.'

'Baldie? What do you want. And how are you able to enter my mind?'

'Brat! Well see, I saw something a little earlier and your best bud is next to me breathing down my neck so I can't talk to you face to face. Anyway, about me in your mind? Think Tono's alice stone and Koko's alice stone put into one.'

'Your point?'

'Ruka is your best friend right?'

'So it seems.'

'He was with Hotaru, no?'

'Get to the damn point you shadow freak.'

'He was flirting with Mikan.'

'Bullshit. That's so out of character for him.'

'My point exactly!'

'…'

'Hello?'

'Get the fuck out off my mind now.'

* * *

The brunette twirled her hair around her finger and dreamed about her encounter with the blond God. She sighed once more as she remembered their closeness and giggled with delight. Then, an image of a fine looking man with black hair and red eyes flashed her mind and she felt her chest tightening. That's weird. She winced a little and tried to fight of the feeling of guilt lurking around her heart. Wasn't she fantasizing about the blond just a moment ago? Now the image of her boss floats in and she forgets all that she felt for the blond? Sure, it's a crush but for the feeling to be rid off so easily, it must mean something more, but she couldn't put words into it.

'You,' a husky voice was heard, making her jump.

Natsume was sitting on her table with his arms crossed, looking real cross.

'Uhh, yes?' Mikan got a little nervous seeing her scary and handsome boss. What's with the blush creeping up and the increasing number of heartbeats per second?

'What's your relationship with Ruka Nogi?'

'Who?'

Natsume scrutinized her confused face and frowned. She wasn't lying. Or maybe she really didn't know who Ruka was. Afterall, this girl probably doesn't know all the higher-up's names anyway.

'The blond with blue eyes.'

'Oh,' and Mikan smiled shyly, 'Umm, nothing? We just met.'

'…'

'Hyuuga-san?'

Natsume looked at a distant object and sighed. The fact that she has no memories was really getting to him. He had missed her so much. And Ruka knew the pain he felt but he still tried to get a go at her? That sucked. He clenched his fists and started to walk off but stopped when a hand pulled his hand back.

'Natsume, I-' and the brunette blushed once more at her bold actions. Did she just call him by his first name? It felt right somehow. The tightness in her chest relaxed and she felt light headed. She looked up into his eyes and he looked back at hers. Crimson against Brown. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull away. There was something about the look in his eyes that made her want to reach out to him and let him know that she wasn't going anywhere. Natsume on the other hand wanted to tell her how much he missed her and how he was never going to let her go again. It felt like they were sharing some cosmic moment. He leaned in to her, taking a good whiff at her scent, a tinge of strawberries filling his nostrils. Mikan angled her neck up and parted her lips. Closing his eyes, Natsume pressed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes as well and moved her lips around his. He wanted to pursue more but lingered lightly as he knew she was more demur. Mikan kissed him intently and was about to slip her tongue into his mouth when her eyes shot open, breaking the kiss.

'I…I'm sorry,' she pushed him away and looked at the ground. 'Hyuuga…Hyuuga-san.'

Natsume sighed and was a little disappointed, but happy on the whole, nonetheless. Another mischievous plan formed in his mind and he smirked. Walking closer to her again, he lifted her chin so that her eyes looked directly at his. Seeing the deep shade of red across her face, he couldn't help but give her a seductive look.

'Did you enjoy the kiss?' he asked playfully.

'Umm,' she started, and was stunned at what reply she should give.

'You better, because if you say you didn't, then I would-' and he reached up to unbutton the next two buttons of his shirt, 'do something.'

'Okay! I did! Now go away!' and Mikan pushed him away once more. She couldn't take all this closeness from him. Her head was spinning vigorously and she needed a break. She took a peek at Natsume face, still painted with a smirk, and raised an eyebrow. Only then did she realize what she had just said. She enjoyed the kiss. It wasn't a lie, but she admitted it. Gritting her teeth in fury, she stood up and started aiming air punches at Natsume, which he dodged easily. 'You pervert you!'

Taking the chance, Natsume caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. Snaking an arm around her waist, he thanked the Gods that there wasn't anyone around to see him so affectionate towards her. He stoked her hair and whispered softly into her ears, 'It feels like you've known me forever even though this is just your second day huh? The way you kissed me back, that was something.'

Mikan just stood there, embraced by Natsume, blushing and stunned. It's as if he totally read her mind. She turned her head to meet his eyes once more. They weren't seductive anymore. Instead, they showed love. It melted her heart to see him smile and she returned the favour.

'Hyuuga-san,' she began. 'I-'

'Natsume.' He interrupted her. 'Please, drop the honourifics, it's creepy. Just Natsume.'

'Okay, Natsume.' She began again, 'Can you let me go now? I kinda need to pee.'

Natsume chuckled and apologized, releasing her and watching her petite figure running to the ladies. Even if Ruka tried, he knew that Mikan would always be his. But, Ruka wasn't they type to do this. He frowned and left the place, taking one last look at her table.

_Just call me Natsume, like before._

* * *

'I'm telling you, Misaki! Something weird is going on with Ruka!'

'Why?'

'He flirted with Mikan!'

'Aww, that must've looked so cute!'

'No way. It was like a demon preying on a helpless human!'

'You watch too much Supernatural with Hayate.'

'Misaki, would our Ruka attempt to kiss Mikan?'

The pink haired girl sat up and stared at her boyfriend. 'Excuse me?'

Tsubasa looked at her with a fierce determination in his eyes.

'This is weird.' She raised an eyebrow.

'But we can't confirm anything yet.'

'Yeah, we'll just wait.'

'But if he does anything bolder than the brat, I'm stepping in. Something just ain't right about Ruka-pyon anymore. And our Kohai isn't going to be a victim to it.'

* * *

'AH CHOO!' the lad looked around, glad that he was alone, and wiped the snot off his face with a tissue. He never thought the day would come when he could make Mikan blush. Sniggering, he open his desk drawer and took out a photo frame of him and a raven haired girl. He sighed and traced her face.

'Missing her only now?' came a voice, making him turn around and glare angrily.

'You.'

'Me?'

'Don't you have work to do?'

'Something's up, and I'll get to the bottom of this.'

'How?'

'I have my ways.'

'Oh really?' he mocked. 'So dished out any dirt recently?'

The figure hissed angrily and glared back. 'Not yet.'

'Well then, fuck off now.' He smirked, satisfied. After the figure had left he took out a book. A simple black book. But what was inside wasn't so simple. The book was meant for people's names. Those he wanted dead, to be more specific. He recorded it down so he would remember. First on the list was Natsume Hyuuga. The next and last name? He smirked as he wrote it down.

_Sumire Shouda._

* * *

**So, anybody like this chapter? **

**Do leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Sorry for the errors and thanks for reading! XD **

* * *

**Replied to anonymous reviews:**

**J a n i c e: haha so I guess now you know who the guy is? Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Interesting Games

**DML: This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you who favourited, alerted, reviewed and read this story. I really appreciate it and it makes my day :) **

**And ****Annyxoxo****, thanks for the little inspiration for this chapter :D**

**I've explained Ruka's lil book in here, because a lot of you think it's death note, well it's not. Haha. :) **

**I do not own GA. **

**Do enjoy. XD**

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 4: Interesting Games**

In the room, there was a couch with red cushion covers. On it, an outline of a human body playing a psp. Nothing could be heard except for the sound of his fingers punching the buttons furiously. The device sounded and the human realized that he had lost the game. Glaring at the shiny black object in his hands, he threw it hard against the wall, watching it shatter to pieces. Standing up, he walked towards the remains and smirked at it. And to add a final blow, he stomped on the remaining pieces. Satisfied, he flipped his hair and walked away.

'I really hate to lose.' He chuckled slightly as a game of his own came across his mind. 'It'll be so interesting when _that time_ comes.'

* * *

'You look happy, Sumire,' Koko chewed his gum and observed his girlfriend's facial expression. 'Too happy.'

'I've confirmed it!' the green haired woman squealed.

'Oh ho?' Tsubasa chipped in and nudged Misaki. 'Well, once Tono and Hayate get here, we'll share our thoughts no?'

'What for? I already know them all. I might as well just summarize the whole thing!'

'You know what I mean, Koko.'

'Yeah, c'mon! I was just joking around!'

'Well, in any case-'

'Ohayo minna-san!' came an overly cheery voice from a bald man in his late twenties.

'Baka, it's in the evening already!' Tsubasa rolled his eyes at his senior. After much persuasion, Tono had decided to shave his head, and he did look better.

'So, what's up now?' Tono smiled brightly, completely ignoring Tsubasa.

'Ruka does have a book to write down the names of people he hates,' Sumire said.

'So, is it like the Death Note notebook?' Hayate, who just walked in, questioned.

'No,' Sumire looked at him with a serious face. 'It's just a book to write down the names of people who offend him. Like what I did. But why Natsume-kun's name is there is still a mystery.'

'Such an anti-climax!' Kitsuneme yawned, only to be glared at by Sumire.

'It's funny, just a few years ago, you were crazy about Ruka,' Koko chuckled darkly.

'No thanks to you,' Sumire smirked back.

'Hmm, now he has a barrier in his mind, but at least we know something?' Misaki voiced out.

'Yeah, but we can't stop it. And Natsume won't listen.'

'That's because you approached him wrongly, Tsubasa no Baka!'

'Would you like to try Tono no Cockroach?'

'Well, considering that now I have no hair to protect my scalp, no.'

'Mikan is starting to remember,' Koko suddenly spoke out and calmed the tussle.

'Really? That's grea-!'

'But, Ruka is panning to stop it.' He added gravely.

Silence engulfed the room and everyone felt restless once more. Sure, they knew everything, but they couldn't do anything. Ruka is not Ruka-pyon anymore, and they know it well. If they were to try anything funny, it wouldn't be them that'll be at risk, but their last hope. All of them sighed in unison.

'Well, I hope Mikan is strong enough.' Hayate sighed.

* * *

When she had returned from the ladies, Natsume was gone. She sighed and started doing her work again. Hopefully, when the end of her shift comes, she'll get to see him again. Time passed so quickly, and she was down to the last minute. Hastily packing up her things, Mikan had a huge grin plastered on her face. Even traces of saliva could be seen.

'You need a tissue?'

Mikan blushed and looked up. 'Umm, heh.'

He reached down and wiped her drool with his handkerchief, much to her chagrin. Mikan felt her insides melt and stick to one another as she stared into the cerulean eyes. They smiled back at her and she felt calmer.

'So, you're aroused?' Ruka chuckled.

'Am not!' Mikan tried to defend herself and looked away.

'By who?'

'Why should I tell you?' and Mikan pouted childishly.

Ruka's eyes darkened and he walked up to her, trapping her in what little space she has between him and the wall of her cubicle.

'Is it Natsume Hyuuga?' he demanded.

Intimidated, Mikan's soft murmur gave her away and she tried hard not to meet with his eyes.

'Bad choice there, Mikan. He's a playboy. Sleeps with women when he wants, kisses women when he wants. To him, they're just toys. Just like what you are to him. A pathetic little helpless toy.'

Mikan's eyes widened as Ruka's words registered in her brain. Did he just call her a slut in a polite way? How rude. She was about to turn away when she noticed the emotions in Ruka's eyes. Hurt. Her own brown ones softened and she cupped his cheek. Maybe he wasn't lying. Maybe Natsume Hyuuga was a womanizer and a jerk. But she's only met him, right?

'Please, promise me, don't go to Natsume Hyuuga's side.' Ruka inched closer until their foreheads were in contact. Her heart ached badly as the hurt in his eyes started to stain hers and she hugged Ruka on impulse. Ruka then hugged her back and kissed her hair. 'Stay by my side.'

Mikan didn't answer, but she gripped on tightly onto Ruka's shirt. A headache was approaching once again and she could feel the drills in her head activating. Closing her eyes, she fought with the pain and gritted her teeth. Sensing something was amiss, Ruka let go off her and Mikan fainted, falling back into his arms. Ruka rolled his eyes and picked her up, carrying her in bridal style, and brought her to the hospital. All this while, Mikan was only thinking about one person she saw in the hallway, one face and one name that only mattered.

'Natsume,' she whispered.

* * *

He had seen everything. From how he looked at her to the way her hugged her and now carried her to his car. What _that shadow_ had told him was true. Ruka Nogi is now his enemy. God knows what bullshit he had said to Mikan, he didn't care. All he knew was that right now, he wants to burn the blond hair of that pretty boy's face. Heck, that wasn't even Ruka. He knew his best friend well and something is definitely up. And if torture was the only method that'll work, he'll use it. But as he took another step, something harsh crashed his heart. The brunette's arms around Ruka's body. He felt sick. He felt disappointed. Hell, he was angry! He was amazed how he managed to tear his glance from the scene and walk off without setting anything on fire. Except maybe the light bulb and the lamp and the whole stack of A4 paper. He gritted his teeth and grab the keys to his car. The least he could do is pay a visit to the lovebirds at the hospital.

'Lovebirds, huh?' Natsume said as he revved the engine and stepped on the paddle, 'Kiss my ass.'

* * *

**So, do leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**And, if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll try to answer where possible okay? **

**Sorry for the errors and thanks for reading XD**


	6. Revelations

**DML: Hey everyone :D I've finally updated, heh. I hope you guys will like this chapter XD It's kinda like a chapter full of summaries for what's gonna happen in the next chapters no? Anyways, as usual, I do not own GA. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

The raven haired lad had burst in through the doors, a deadly aura erupting from him in every angle, and made his way to the counter. He had repeated this sequence for quite a while now. Not wanting to spoil the 'surprise', Natsume decided against calling Ruka to ask which hospital they were at. And so, trying to keep his cool, Natsume tapped the bell and proceeded to repeat the same question again.

'Is there a Mikan Sakura warded here?'

'Let me check,' the counter lady replied in a cool voice and looked up, 'Room 131.'

'Finally!' he thanked her and ran to the room, cursing and swearing at his stupidity. He had considered the fact the Ruka would take her some place far away but, it turns out that the hospital she's in is a stone's throw away from RSP? 'Why didn't I just come here first? Damn!'

He had reached room 131 and turned the knob of the door. Taking a peek inside, he saw her resting on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. He then took a step in and was greeted by a blond with cerulean eyes.

'Natsume!' Ruka stood up from his chair and walked to his best friend.

'Ruka.'

'_Sakura_,' Ruka stressed, 'She had a really bad headache and fainted. The doctors say it's a high fever so she'll have to rest here for a bit.'

_Sakura_? Natsume raised a brow and he heard his best friend say that name. It sounded fake.

'How is she?' he said as he looked into those blue eyes.

'She's stabilized now. I'll take her home tonight.' Ruka looked back at Natsume and saw a look of discomfort on his face. Satisfied inwardly, he continued, 'Oh, don't give me that look. I'm responsible for this! Found her and brought her here after all.'

Natsume felt his fists clench and his teeth grind against one another. He looked down, so that his bangs covered his crimson eyes that were full of jealousy and hurt. He did not want to pick a fight.

'Good luck with her Jii-chan,' and with that, he turned and left, not seeing the sly smirk that stained Ruka's face.

* * *

'Mikan-chan's hospitalized? Tsubasa asked the blond mind reader, 'With a high fever?'

'Apparently, she had a headache and fainted,' the mind reader, Koko, replied, 'Ruka rushed her to the hospital.'

'Fourth type?' Hayate looked towards him.

'Nope,' replied Koko who was smiling at the gang before continuing, 'She's remembering.'

'So, she gets major headache, faints and she gains memories?' Tsubasa queried, his expression somewhat happier.

'It's a theory. But only after interactions with Natsume,' Koko answered, 'Another theory.'

'Now I see where Ruka plays a part to prevent the gain of memories,' Hayate scratched his head and questioned, 'But, why the interactions with Natsume?'

'He's her soul mate. They did exchange alice stones, no? So, the more she interacts with him-'

'The more she remembers,' came a determined husky voice that interrupted Koko.

'Natsume,' gasped the rest.

'Tell me everything you know.'

'We only have theories,' grinned Koko.

'Well, they make sense to me,' Natsume smirked back, 'Spill.'

* * *

Talking and explaining was a tough job Ruka had to handle. Of course, it paid off when the old man in a brown kimono invited him in. The house was small. He noticed the wooden picture frame that stood on the centre of the small coffee table. The scenery was a sunset that had a nice orange feel to it, very much like the brunette in the picture who was standing next to the old man. She looks the same as she did back then. Same brown hair, same brown eyes and that outstanding cheery grin. What a contrast to the pained expression she wore as she slept. He smirked as he stroked her cheek. How defenseless. She twitched a little at his touch. Back against her strawberry printed bed sheets, she suddenly let out a sigh and smiled a little.

'Natsume.'

Even in the dark, one could tell that Ruka's eyes had narrowed dangerously and walked out. Without bidding Mikan's grandfather goodbye, he fished out his car keys and drove home. On the way to his apartment, he cried silently as he remembered how he couldn't do anything to help Hotaru. She just died in his arms and he wasn't fast enough to get help. He could've called Subaru, but he was rooted to the ground, horrified. Then he met _him_. _He _told him the truth behind Hotaru's death, that she died because of Natsume. He, too, found it unbelievable at first, but all the facts pointed in the same direction. That was when he started plotting his revenge with _him_.

Stepping into his apartment, he found his psp broken and shattered on the floor. Swearing under his breath, he slammed the door and removed his shoes.

'Welcome back, Ruka!' came an enthusiastic cool voice.

'Dude, my psp!' Ruka's head shot up and he glared at the owner of the voice before starting his goose chase.

* * *

'Pervert!' yelled a brunette as she bolted up from her bed. Her yell seemed to have awoken her grandfather as she heard the hurried footsteps towards her room getting louder.

'Mikan!' Jii-chan shouted as he swung her door open, 'Where's that-'

'Relax, Jii-chan,' Mikan scratched her head and looked around. 'Bad dream?'

After a hard whack, the Sakura household went back to sleep. Except for Mikan, who was still thinking about the dream she had. In her dream, she had met the violet eyed girl again. She had felt happy and sad at the same time when she saw her. Tears had welled up in her hazel eyes as she ran towards the girl and called out her name. _Hotaru_. Yes, that was the name of the mystery violet eyed girl. Mikan had thrown her arms around her only to find that the petite and fragile body now felt hard and masculine. When she looked up and saw crimson eyes, tender and loving. Hotaru had transformed into Natsume again! And when he had hugged her back, she blushed. She then broke free and yelled the nickname she had given him-pervert.

But, when did she give that name to him?

* * *

**Do leave a review to let me know what you think XD**

**Sorry for the errors, and thanks for reading!**

**Thank you Coconut :)**


	7. He Ain't A Jerk, He's My Best Friend

**DML: My mood is horrible, I tell ya. The bad moments just keep piling up no? It's a wonder that I can still update. Oh wait, anything and everything that has to do with fanfic lifts my mood, so yea XD This is a long chapter, by my standards, fufufu XD Do enjoy reading it :) And one more thing, me does not own GA. **

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 6: He Ain't A Jerk, He's My Best Friend**

The brunette never had a good night sleep in the end. She was tossing and turning in between her sheets until the sun came up. And before she knew it, that alarm clock of hers jingled. She was awake but she still laid in bed, thinking hard about that one word-pervert. Scrunching up her facial expression, she mentally slapped herself and got up from bed. She was going to go to work early today. Maybe her grandfather should consider buying lottery tickets as this is the first time she's early.

When she was hospitalized, the doctors had told her grandfather that if she doesn't wake up after 6 months, it would be best to pull the plug. Of course, 6 months passed and she still remained in a comatose state. It was because of her grandfather's theory- she was never punctual- that she's still alive. Because, exactly after 6 months and 1 day, Mikan woke up.

She remembered her identity, her grandfather and a few important points about her math and science subjects. But, she couldn't remember anything and everything that had to do with the academy or alice. She was, however, well aware of her condition but it never bugged her. Until two days ago. She had met with that familiar bunch of people and it felt like a switch had been turned on. Every night, she had that dream. She never gave much a thought about it, but, those insane people could be the answer to her lost memories.

After washing up and taking a morning shower, Mikan changed into a light pink basic top, with kimono sleeves, and a white tube inside, along with her black skinnies. She decided to let her hair down today and started brushing it. Satisfied with the state it was in, she then packed her stuff and proceeded to the front door to wear her white button ballet flats. Checking that she got everything she needed, she turned around and faced her grandfather, who was sipping his tea on the couch.

'See ya later,' she called in a cheerful tone.

The old man raised a brow and his thoughts ran along the lines of buying a lottery ticket and winning. He then smiled and waved her off.

Once Mikan was out of the house, she whipped out her cell phone and speed dialed her 'advisor'.

'Hello?' she called.

'What?' came a stoic voice from the other line. The person then let out a sniffle.

'Are you crying?' Mikan queried, a little worried.

'No,' the cold voice replied back, 'I just have some pepper in my eyes.'

Mikan thought for a while and was about to say something when the tv screen beat her to it.

'_And, aside from the new car and house, you'll also be receiving four new mattresses!'_

'Are you watching Oprah?' Mikan suppressed her laughter at the thought of the scene.

'It happened to be on tv,' the voice on the other line replied, trying to sound expressionless.

'At full volume?' Mikan questioned further.

'Well,' the person cleared their throat before continuing, 'They're getting a new house.'

Mikan was stunned at this conversation so far. It almost seemed too creepy for her own good, so she decided to change the subject.

'I think I've met a bunch of people who could help me with my memories,' she said.

The person on the other line was stunned and switched the tv off, 'Who?'

'My colleagues, they all seem familiar to me. What should I do?'

'Try not to think too much about it.'

'But-'

'No buts, Mikan. You know what will happen if you remember everything in a shot. Do you really wanna risk it?'

Mikan let out an exasperated sigh and kept silent.

'Take it easy,' the cold voice had an edge of warmth to it now, 'You'll regain your memories soon.'

'Yeah, I know,' and Mikan calmed herself down. 'Thanks anyway, Subaru.'

Subaru sighed on the other line and shook his head sadly. If only he could do more for his sister's best friend. 'Yeah, you take care, Mikan.'

* * *

Days had turned into weeks and weeks had turned into months. The dreams still appeared, but never went further than the previous 'stage'. She still made friends with the group because it was in her nature to be friendly and sociable but she kept her distance from them, especially the raven haired one. He didn't seem to notice her avoiding him as RSP was busy planning their annual flea market to sell off the alice creations. Being the CEO, worries like love was not allowed to enter his mind. Or so she thought.

Natsume had noticed her distancing herself from everyone including himself as the weeks went by. He felt hurt. If he could, he would ditch his planning and go for a coffee break with her, but Ruka was being impatient and wanted to get the job done quickly. How convenient. He decided to act like he doesn't know anything when in fact, he was more than close to the truth.

Also, she seemed to be putting up a brave front. Mikan was cheerful and so lively in front of the others but when she was alone, she seemed depressed, sad and lonely. Also, Natsume noticed her checking him out at times and that comforted him. And when they made eye contact, her eyes would search his face hungrily as if looking for an answer and then she would look away and hide her blush. How queer. Back in his office, he was about to kick back in his arm chair and relax when he heard a moan coming from the room next to his, Ruka's room.

_Please don't DO IT_, Natsume begged in his head as he dashed over.

* * *

Mikan was called up to Ruka Nogi's office after lunch to discuss some administrative stuff for the flea market event. It started out as a business strategic meeting that evolved into a mini tea break session before blossoming into a friendly conversation. Mikan was definitely smitten by Ruka's charms. He had just finished a joke and Mikan was trying not to laugh too loud. Afraid that she might get a stomach cramp from all the laughing, she stood up and walked towards his desk and hugged herself.

While the both of them were cooling down, Mikan took the time to observe Ruka's office. It was almost the same as Natsume's. Same couches, same desk, same clock. But something black caught her eye and she did a double take to look at the object properly.

It was a nice photo frame with a black outline and the picture it held looked beautiful. It was a boy with blond hair and clear cerulean eyes. He looked like a Ruka junior, but in fact, it is a younger Ruka. And beside him was a beautiful girl with raven coloured hair and violet eyes that looked bored. But still, she looked pretty. Wasn't that Hotaru? Mikan was about to ask Ruka that question when felt that her cheeks were wet. Her hands automatically went up to her face and it turns out that her tears had been flowing once she laid her eyes on Hotaru. She started sobbing.

Ruka had notice her sobs and went up to comfort her. He didn't hug her or make any attempt to get close to her, but instead placed a hand on her back and patted it.

'Mikan-chan,' his tone polite and tender, 'Do you remember something?'

Mikan looked up and dried her tears, 'No, I don't! But my chest hurts so bad and I just feel so sad when I laid eyes on Hotaru.'

Ruka was stunned when Mikan mentioned Hotaru's name and got a little excited, 'Mikan-chan! You know Hotaru?'

Mikan simply shook her head and sniffed, 'I just know her name. Was she someone close to you, Ruka-pyon?'

Ruka smiled as she mentioned his nickname. Mikan, of course, realized her mistake and apologized profusely for bring informal, but Ruka merely chuckled and patted her head. 'It's alright. This shows that you're beginning to remember. And yes, Hotaru was very special to me.'

Mikan's tears were finally dried up and she gave Ruka a meaningful look. She didn't feel the need to press on after hearing him use the past tense in his sentence. She wanted to comfort Ruka in return but her headache had returned and this time, it felt like 10 bulldozers were swinging around inside her brain. She moaned painfully and fell to her knees. Ruka was stunned and quickly checked to see if she was alright.

Just then, the great Natsume Hyuuga burst in and went straight to her.

'Natsume,' Ruka said, 'What's happening to Mikan-chan?'

Natsume wanted to growl and aim a punch at Ruka but he saw sincerity in the man's eyes. Furthermore, he noticed that his eyes were livelier compared to these past few years. They gave off the same ambience as they did before Hotaru died. He was about to ask Ruka about his weird theory when Mikan clutched her head and started gasping. Natsume turned his focus back to her and told Ruka to call Dr. Imai. He nodded and dialed the number on the phone, meanwhile still looking at Mikan with a worried expression.

Natsume furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Ruka while stroking Mikan's hair as if trying to calm her down. His free hand then took out his phone and he called for Koko to come in. In a few seconds, Koko was standing outside, knocking and waiting to be welcomed in.

The brunette, whose head was resting on Natsume's lap, was beginning to calm down and her breathing regulated. As far as Natsume could tell, Mikan had fallen asleep. He then looked at Koko and demanded in his mind, '_Read Ruka's Mind.'_

Koko nodded and started invading Ruka's privacy. His cheery grin was replaced with a puzzled look and he turned back to face Natsume. Ruka had grown suspicious of their exchange in looks and voiced out, 'Hey, if you guys are trying to pry into my mind so you can scare me with another birthday surprise, forget it. I'm well prepared.'

That entire statement made Koko and Natsume laugh. And soon, Ruka had joined in. The 3 men then settled down and Ruka opened his mouth to speak again. 'Mikan-chan's remembering. She knows Hotaru's name and she even called me Ruka-pyon.'

'Well, aren't you bashful,' Natsume could sense that Ruka was sincere when he said that and took the opportunity to tease him. He then cast a look at Koko. Koko caught it and nodded with a smile. Somewhat happy, he heaved a sigh of relief.

And right on cue, Dr Imai came in and scooped Mikan into his arms. After months of peace, a sudden gain in memories would definitely be bad for her. He shook his head and excused himself to carry her to the sick bay. Koko and Natsume also took their leave. Once they had closed Ruka's door, Natsume immediately turned to Koko for answers.

'Why wasn't he a jerk?' Koko read the question before Natsume could say it, 'Because currently, he's back to plain ole Ruka-pyon pyon.'

'How?' Natsume looked at Ruka's door and the way that Dr. Imai went before facing Koko again, 'You don't think-'

'Mikan's nullification had something to do with it?' Koko finished Natsume's sentence, earning him a glare from the raven haired. 'Maybe. In this _good boy_ state, I can't read anything.'

Natsume nodded and walked back to his office, 'Thanks, Koko.'

* * *

**Oh ho? So Mikan's nullification was all it took to undo Ruka's jerk front? Heh.**

**Without Ruka's jerk persona, it probably means that this story is going to end right? WRONG XD**

**Heh.**

**So, leave a review to let me know what you think XD**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the errors! :)**


	8. Hello, It's Been Awhile

**DML: Firstly, I would like to apologize for the wait. I was busy with work and though I'm not working now, I've started school. Sad huh :( But, on the bright side, with my assignments handed up and my inspiration back, I've returned to finish this story and the rest, YAYE~**

**Okay, for those who forgot, Mikan just had a major migraine and Ruka's back to normal. What's happening?**

**That's for me to know, and for you to find out :P**

**I'm evil, aren't I? :D**

**I do not own GA, enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 7: Hello, It's Been Awhile**

There was silver-haired lad in the special star room. He was 13 years old this year and he just entered middle-school. He didn't really mind that he was still stuck in the academy without his seniors because the academy is a much better place now. He gets visits from them once in a while, and he's even made friends.

But he wasn't all that happy. He had lost his two favourite nee-chans after all. The world seemed a lot gloomier after both their deaths, even for the evil one. He sighed as he looked into the mirror. His olive green eyes showed no emotion as usual. Messing up his hair once more, he decided to watch _Supernatural _and laugh at it. He needed some humour and thank God Hayate-nii gave him the series.

It still amazed him why people were afraid to watch the show, then again, he's probably used to it already thanks to his alice of summoning _evil_ spirits. But the show did give him new ideas on how to scare people, and the dialogue and story line wasn't too bad. Deciding to let the episode get critiqued by real spirits, he summoned one of them.

"Yo-chan," came an all too familiar stoic voice, making the hair at the back of his neck stand.

Youichi turned to face the spirit he summoned and his olive green orbs widened. He was scared and he looked like he had seen a ghost because well, she was one. His nee-chan. Staring right at him with those cold eyes of hers.

Lips quivering, he mumbled, "Hotaru-nee?"

* * *

"_We are both talented girls, so we should take part in this competition and win."_

"_Crying only makes you uglier, baka."_

"_Welcome to Alice Academy!"_

"_There's nothing to cry about! Because this is the result of yours, Natsume's, Ruka's and everyone's hard work!"_

"_If only I had power in this instant, I want to become an adult so that I can bring you out and run away with you."_

"_Mikan, when you wake up, the pain will be gone, I promise. I love you, Mikan, and so I have to do this. Please forgive me."_

"Mom?" whispered the brunette weakly. It felt like she had been asleep for a very long time. Her headache seems to be getting better now since those conversations in her head and flashing images have died down. She didn't understand the last line though. Who did what and why were they apologizing? She shook her head in confusion and massaged the sides of her head. Searching for the clock, she realised that it was 8am. She groaned and realised that she's already late for work.

Resting her head on her pillow, she thought about the dream she had. They still made no sense. The girl Hotaru, she's Subaru's sister? And it seems that she was from the same school as her colleagues judging by the fact that she wore the same uniform as them in her dreams; the Alice Academy uniform. She wanted to scream at this confusion.

Just then, a soft knock was heard.

"Come in!" she called out.

The two blonds from work popped in with a trolley full of food. "Ohayo Mikan!"

Mikan's hazel eyes widened and she could've sworn she drooled at the sight of all the food. The blonds chuckled and called for more people to come in to her spacious room.

SPACIOUS?

She looked around and noticed her surroundings for once. The room was a pretty sight! Light pink wallpaper with flowers printed horizontally, an LCD screen television, a walk in closet, study table in one corner; make up table at the other. It was heaven!

"Where am I?" Mikan questioned.

"In my room!" came a sweet cheerful voice that sounded all too familiar.

"Aoi-chan?" Mikan scratched her head when she saw the owner of the voice. This girl with the same crimson eyes as Natsume had appeared in her dream as well. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"OH MY GOSH! SHE KNOWS MY NAME!" Aoi started dancing around with delight hearing her name being called. She started squealing and making so much noise until Natsume smacked her head.

"Shut up Buriko," he growled, "You're too noisy."

"Aww," cooed Aoi as she eyed her big brother, "Somebody's afwaid their beau would faw shick again!"

Natsume narrowed his eyes as everyone in the room started giving him a puppy dog look with moe moe flowers rushing out from every direction. Wasn't it Ruka who used to get this treatment? Oh look, his best friend's joining in the fun too, bastard.

With a flick of his hand, little flames started appearing out of thin air and everyone started screaming and begging for mercy. Satisfied with his work, Natsume drew back the flames and turned to face Mikan who, to his horror, was trying hard not to laugh.

"You've been asleep for 2 days, Mikan-chan." A bespectacled blond, Yuu, smiled politely and answered the unanswered question.

"For so long?" Mikan's face turned serious and searched the room for Subaru.

"Imai-sempai's at the doctors now Mikan-chan," Koko offered.

"Don't read my mind like that Koko!" Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. "Abuse of alice much?"

"So you've remembered?" Natsume sat next to her on the bed and studied her facial expression.

"I don't know," Mikan sighed and looked at her audience, "It's been months since I had these dreams and now I get a major one like this."

"Why did you get the dream only now?" asked Tsubasa.

"Because-," And Mikan stalled for awhile before being interrupted by Koko.

"The plot called for it!" exclaimed the cheerful blond as everyone in the room sweat dropped and grew silent.

"HAH?" Mikan looked at him blankly as his face suddenly turned serious.

"You know everything, yet, you don't know everything because there's a missing link, _the invisible line_. And that will define the answer," Koko prompted. "Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Don't stress yourself," Sumire nodded sympathetically and smiled, "We can help."

"Then start by telling me everything," Mikan looked earnestly at her colleag- friends. "Please."

They told her everything and let her read the letters she wrote to her grandfather. Slowly she understood more about her past but it still hadn't registered in her brain. Those fighting skills she learned, usage of alices, they seemed out of this world! However, she did learn about Hotaru. She cried bitterly over having forgotten her best friend, especially with the way she had been acting around Ruka. She was ashamed to look Natsume in the eye when things got clear about them both. She was going to need to talk to him in private, Ruka too.

Koko seemed to have read her mind and nudged everyone in the room to leave quietly. Natsume noticed this but he didn't mind. He had something to tell Mikan too.

"Natsume," she said in unison with Natsume.

"Polka," he said in unison with Mikan.

"Pervert!" exclaimed Mikan as Natsume just chuckled slightly.

"You want to go first?"

He studied her and replied, "It's okay."

"About the way I acted around Ruka, I-"

"You didn't remember anything," Natsume's words soothed her and he continued on, "I'm not angry at you for the way you acted around Ruka, because you still chose me. And about Ruka, -"

"Something wasn't right."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her use of the past tense, prompting her to explain.

"I don't know why, but right now, it seems that I am nullifying something."

Natsume pondered on what she said and considered the many possibilities as to why his best pal acted that way. He seems back to normal though. Maybe letting him mix around with Mikan more is good.

"What did you want to tell me?" Mikan voiced out, breaking his train of thought.

"Hello," Natsume smirked, "It's been a while."

Mikan stared blankly at Natsume before bursting out into fits of laughter. Natsume couldn't help but join in after realising how corny and cheesy he sounded. Wiping away the happy tears, Mikan moved closer to Natsume and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume," Mikan sniffed as sad tears now spilled out, "You must've been so lonely, so hurt, especially when I remembered nothing. I'm so sorry."

Natsume's facial expression softened and he returned the hug, stroking her hair and hushing her affectionately.

"Mikan," he whispered, "It's okay. I don't blame you, I never did. And about the Ruka thing, I was jealous, but you're here with me now, in my arms, and that's all that matters."

Natsume felt her grip on his shirt tighten as she sobbed harder.

"I can't see your face, but I don't want to, cos you'll look ugly since you are crying."

"Jerk!" sniffled Mikan as she broke the hug and glared Natsume, making him chuckle darkly. It's been a while since he held her close and showed his affectionate side.

"I love you."

Mikan was shocked at the sudden statement and looked up to meet those scarlet red eyes filled with sincerity and love. She felt her cheeks grow warmer as her blood rushed up to stain them red, showing him that those 3 words mattered.

Natsume smiled and bent down, lowering his head to hers. Mikan enthusiastically inclined her head a little and moved closer until the tip of their noses touched. Staring into each other's eyes, brown to red and red to brown, the next few moments was bliss as their lips met and fingers entwined.

* * *

"MOE MOE MOE MOE MOE MOE MOE MOE MOE MOE MOE MOE!" exclaimed everyone in the room, even the guys.

* * *

Ruka was happy for his best friends. They had found love again. Even though he knew it's impossible for his situation, at least Mikan's back and Natsume's happy. That's all he needs to be happy. Removing his shoes and stepping into his humble home, he was greeted by a young man grabbing his collar and throwing him against the wall. Welcoming.

"Hello Ruka," the young man smiled evily and grabbed Ruka's throat, watching in amusement as his prey struggled to break free. "What's the matter? Kid got your throat?"

Ruka's eyes widen as he struggled to remove the grip, but to no avail, the grip just tightened. And Ruka was almost out of air.

"You've been mixing around with that nullification girl too much that your brain's been fucked. It's time to teach you a lesson."

He didn't know how or why, but, Ruka managed to throw the kid off and flung him across the room. Massaging his neck area, he got into a fighting stance and shouted, "Leave them alone! They're happy now, and I'm happy!"

Upon hearing that, the young man stood up and walked slowly towards Ruka, a grin so malicious was stuck on his pure face. He should've known that this would happen if he had forced Ruka to get closer to that girl. But he's learnt his lesson. Cocking his head to one side, he taunted Ruka, "Did you forget?"

Ruka remained silent and returned a hard stare.

"Natsume caused the death of Hotaru. You know it yourself. If he had let Mikan do the missions, Hotaru wouldn't have had to do them. She wouldn't have gone on that fatal one, she wouldn't have died."

"Shut up."

"You wouldn't be sad and lonely and depressed that he gets to live his rosy life with Mikan while you suffer."

"Shut. Up."

"You knew that the thumb drive belonged to Natsume, he always used it to get the information needed, and you knew exactly what Hotaru was doing when you saw it in her bloodied hands, but you were blinded by friendship."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" and Ruka snapped. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he dashed forward and aimed a punch at his tormentor, but he failed to see the sly smile as the young man blocked his punch and subdued him.

Ruka fell to the ground in defeat and stared up at the malicious lad. He knew that all this was his fault, but he couldn't do anything, he had to finish what he had unfortunately started, but how?

The young man crouched down next to Ruka's head and clicked his tongue. Placing his palm on Ruka's forehead, he chanted, "Remember your sadness and loss."

"My sadness and loss," Ruka obediently repeated.

"The one who caused this?"

"Natsume."

"What are you going to do?"

"Avenge Hotaru, kill Mikan, and make Natsume suffer."

"Good," smirked the young man as he began healing Ruka's wounds. Ruka just stared blankly at the ceiling, his tears still flowing.

* * *

**Quite a mouthful eh?**

**Yes, this story is about to end soon, haha.**

**OR MAYBE NOT^^**

**Since I had taken so long to update, here's a treat:**

**In chapter 8, Mikan will be visiting Yo-chan and he will show cast his new found talent! There will be a tearful reunion and turns out, all is not over for Mikan and her memories yet.**

**And, the young man who beat Ruka to a pulp is NOT, I repeat, is NOT anyone we know XD**

**K THATS ALL.**

**Do leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the errors! :D**


	9. The Reunion

**DML: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites guys :) appreciate it! Heh. So I do not own GA and enjoy reading! **

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 8: The Reunion**

Mikan was fidgeting with her luscious brown locks that hung loosely over her shoulder. Even with Natsume's arm around her waist, she still felt nervous. Meeting her kouhai seemed like a good idea and so much has changed in these past years. The academy has such a calm and peaceful aura now. The students looked happy to be in the school and Mikan smiled at that.

However, she had a bad feeling.

Sensing her unease, Natsume pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair, reassuring her that everything would be fine. He was a little disappointed that Ruka wasn't here with them though, especially since he had promised to tag along. All he got was a simple text message from him about not being able to make it and having something on.

Not even one call.

Mikan looked up to see her beau's face serious and worry was evident in his crimson eyes. His grip around her petite waist seemed tensed too. She tiptoed a little and pecked him on his cheek, hoping to ease his thoughts as he did for her. But, this only amplified the bad feeling in her gut. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She traced every step she took and admired her vanilla white pumps, thinking hard about what she was going to say when she meets Youichi.

* * *

"Yo-chan," a cold voice called out.

"Yes?" replied an equally cold voice.

"You and I are in for a surprise," a hint of amusement in the voice made the grey haired boy face his nee-chan. He raised an eyebrow, prompting her to explain, but she just kept her small smile. He then turned away from her and looked at the wonder of technology in his hands. How cool it was. No wonder she liked to use it so much. It was nice of her to teach him how to make one and his thoughts drifted to their meeting yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

Lips quivering, he mumbled, "Hotaru-nee?"

"Nice crib."

The pair stared at each other for quite some time before Hotaru broke the silence, "I need your help."

Youichi just stared back at the ghost of the great Hotaru Imai. Perhaps it was an exaggeration, and though she was and still is evil, how could he manage to summon her? He was lost for words and the fact that she asked him for his help complicated things more.

"Silence means consent," the violet eyed genius sounded impatient as she continued, "Something's about to happen, and, since I'm not there, I need an apprentice."

"Me?" By now, Youichi had registered Hotaru's ghost form in his brain and listened intently to her words.

"Yes, you."

"What do you need me to do? And what's this big thing that's gonna happen?"

"I need you to learn from me. And you'll know of _it_ overtime."

Youichi stared at Hotaru with utmost curiosity, thinking about how to phrase his question but the ice queen beat him to it.

"I can't move on yet," she said with a sad smile, "Not like this. I know everything, and I'm the key to solving this mystery. But since I'm not here, you're the only one that Hyuuga can depend on."

"But, why me?"

"Because unlike those idiots, you actually have a brain."

"One more thing," and Youichi smirked at Hotaru's last statement, "Did I summon you?"

"Technically, yes. But, I heard news about you summoning evil spirits, so I decided to try my luck. I am a spirit, and I am evil. Who knew that it worked."

Youichi snorted and smirked once more, "So you here at your own will?"

"Yes."

"For good?"

"Until I achieved what I want to."

"..."

"You look upset by that."

"Where's Mikan-nee?"

Hotaru's expression softened after her best friend's name had been mentioned. Looking down at the 13 year old she simply gave him a small smile, "You'll find out in due time. Meanwhile, first lesson of today; the Baka Gun."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Youichi admired his very own baka gun from all directions and was almost immersed in his work until he heard someone creeping up to his room. He looked up to Hotaru but she just smirked at him, and was that a tear in her eye?

Shrugging the thought off, he took aim at the door and strained his hearing to hear the murmuring voices. A 'click' sound sounded and the door slowly creaked open. Not taking any chances, he fired.

"BAKAN!"

A groan was heard and shuffling noises were made as Youichi made out a figure of a tall man and a lady. Squinting his eyes, he saw to his surprise that it was his onii-chan Natsume, and a woman. Youichi narrowed his eyes dangerously and waited for the dust to clear before taking aim at the 'fangirl'. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Mou, I didn't know Hotaru's inventions still existed!" cried the woman helplessly, making Hotaru suppress her dark chuckle.

"Mikan-nee?" Youichi asked in wonder.

"Eh?" the woman, Mikan, sat up and rubbed her head, mentally cursing and swearing at Natsume for wanting to surprise You-chan by breaking in. "You-chan?"

Youichi's olive green orbs were fixed on the brunette. She stood up and dusted her skirt before running towards him and throwing her arms around him, telling him that she missed him. Natsume gave a small smile at this scene but he noticed something, or rather, someone. Turning his head to the left, his eyes widened as he saw his soul mate's best friend.

Mikan had noticed the tension and silence in the room and released You-chan, scanning the room. Taking a double look, she then noticed the presence of her best friend. Her eyes widened and her water works seemed to kick start.

Hotaru smiled back warmly but stayed where she was. Mikan's tears were spilling out her eyes and she choked on some of her tears, hiccoughing as a result. Blinking to check if her eyes were not playing tricks on her, she leapt forward and spread her arms.

"HOTARU!" she cried.

Hotaru spread her arms and caught Mikan, her own tears rolling down her cheek.

Natsume stared questioningly at this scene and looked at Youichi. Youichi looked back and nodded in acknowledgement as his usual stoic face broke into a small smile.

Hotaru stroked her best friend's hair in comfort and hushed her affectionately. Mikan looked up and stopped crying, the corners of her lip curved up.

"Mikan," Hotaru said, breaking the hug.

"Hotaru," Mikan smiled warmly.

"_THWACK!"_

"How dare you forget me," Hotaru said coldly after smacking her best friend's head, "And you still owe me 200,000 yen from the previous years."

"Y'know," Mikan pouted as she rubbed the sore part on her head, "I'm beginning to wonder if it's a blessing or a curse that you're flesh and bones."

"What did you say?"

"I love you!"

"..."

"How is it that you're here anyway?" Natsume spoke up at last, "And in the flesh? Literally?"

"You underestimate me, Hyuuga," Hotaru's eyes glinted as she gestured to Youichi to tell the tale.

* * *

"So you, uhh, know everything?" Mikan said with unease.

"Yes," Hotaru then smiled warmly at her friend, "But, like Hyuuga, I am not mad at you. You lost your memories. But,..."

"But?"

"You didn't have a head injury."

Mikan stared blankly at Hotaru as Natsume and Youichi cocked and eyebrow.

"So someone tampered with her memories?" Natsume gritted through his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Is it the same guy manipulating Ruka?" Youichi asked, a hint of revenge in his eyes.

Hotaru threw Youichi a look and Natsume's nose flared.

"What did you say?" Natsume said.

Hotaru sighed and gave him a sad look, "Ruka's being manipulated by an alice user. That's why Mikan could nullify it. But, he wasn't the one who tapped into her memory. In fact, I dunno who did!"

"Natsume," Mikan weakly called as she gripped onto Natsume's arm. "I don't feel so-"

And Mikan fell into Natsume's arms. Hotaru's eyes widened and Youichi called for an ambulance. The brunette looked up at the 3 who were fussing over her and smiled a little. She felt like she was dying and struggled to keep awake, but there was something pulling her deeper in. She blinked a couple more times before giving in.

And then she screamed.

* * *

**Are you guys screaming along with Mikan? HAHAHA, just kidding.**

**Apologies for the 'cliff hanger', heh.**

**Do leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the errors! :D**


	10. Memory Lane

**DML: And the chapter is up! A little heads up, Mikan is remembering why she can't remember her past (how ironic), thus, she fully remembers everything. At the same time, she's having a vision about Ruka. Well then, I do not own GA. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 9: Memory Lane**

* * *

The blond wanted to scream all he could with all his might. Tears were spilling out of his clear blue eyes. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them. He knew how much it had hurt him. He knew it all too well. She's dead, gone, while he is stuck all alone in this sad world filled with nothing but hatred and war.

No.

It isn't _lonely_.

He has friends.

It isn't _sad_.

He still had a life to lead.

But it all seemed meaningless without _her_.

Hotaru.

"Hotaru," he cried, looking up from his hands, hoping that something would punch him or her usual stoic voice would answer, but, there was nothing. He sniffed and tried again. "Hotaru!"

Silence.

"HOTARU!" he shouted towards his ceiling and started punching his floor. Every punch he carried out brought back memories of her, the times he spent with her. He kept on going even though his knuckles went white and his hands got all bloody and bruised. He delivered the last blow on the innocent wooden floor and a 'crack' sound was heard. He looked at his hands and smirked sadly. How they reminded him of that night. His hands were bloody as well. He was about to resume his abuse on the floor once more but a hand caught his in time.

Ruka looked up to glare at his 'saviour' but instead, he stared wide eyed. Firm crimson eyes that reflected worry, pain and sadness looked back at him. Ruka gulped as he looked at his best friend.

"Natsume," Ruka looked down and realised how hoarse his voice sounded.

"THWACK!"

And Natsume had just slapped his best friend. Ruka felt the skin that Natsume made contact with flare up from the impact of the hit. He let his tears run and did not dare to face Natsume, afraid of the look in his crimson eyes.

Natsume didn't let his bangs cover his eyes anymore. It was Ruka anyway, it didn't matter. He looked at Ruka's pitiful state and he had already felt like crying. He clenched his fist and threw a punch at Ruka's cheek.

"If you're gonna beat yourself to such a pathetic state, at least let me be the one to do it," Natsume sniffed and pulled Ruka up.

Cerulean against scarlet.

Ruka threw his arms around Natsume and sobbed harder. Natsume shut his eyes and let his friend hug him. He kept silent and let Ruka's sobs echo throughout the room. Ruka was just like Mikan. Only thing she didn't punch the floor. But, still, she was in such a terrible state, it was depressing just looking at her. What's worse was that he couldn't do a thing about it. Like now.

* * *

"Yuka!" a masculine voice called out.

"Shiki," came a weakened reply from a female.

"Mikan, she-"

"She's still alive, but barely."

"What happened?"

Yuka gulped and looked up at Shiki. Her brown orbs sparkled in the moonlight thanks to her tears. She then took a deep breath and started.

"An assassin snuck in. Mikan got in the way somehow and subdued him, but, he managed to wound her..."

Shiki knew that Yuka wasn't done with her sentence, but he gave her time and waited.

"Fatally."

"Nnnn!" croaked the girl in question, Mikan. She clutched her stomach and her eyes fluttered open, though vision blurred, "Mo...M..Mom?"

"Shh," Yuka stroked Mikan's head and hushed her daughter. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

"Mom," Mikan said in one breath, "The assassin, he-"

"He's dead, dear."

"NO...He...He told me something."

"What was it dear?"

"That he was meant to kill.. AHH!" and Mikan screamed as more pain seared through her body.

"Shiki! The stone!" Yuka cried as Shiki swiftly handed her the healing stone. She then proceeded to heal Mikan.

"Kill.. Natsume," Mikan blinked away her tears. "Mom, It hurts badly! NGH!"

"Yuka," Shiki threw Yuka a worried look, "At this rate, she'll die."

"No!" Yuka screamed back as tears rolled down her cheek, "There has to be some way!"

"There is."

Yuka seemed to understand what Shiki was saying. She looked back at Mikan and stroked her hair. She was drifting into darkness pretty soon. Yuka kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered in her ear, "Mikan, when you wake up, the pain will be gone, I promise. I love you, Mikan, and so I have to do this. Please forgive me."

She then placed her hand firmly on Mikan's forehead and closed her eyes, concentrating hard as the space between her hand and Mikan's forehead emitted a faint orange glow that was slowly glowing brighter.

* * *

Ruka just got back from the doctor's. His hands were healed and he had calmed down. But almost at once, his temper rose as he stepped into his room. It was a mess. And sitting comfortably on his bed was a young lad in skin tight clothing.

"Ruka-kun!" and the lad jumped of Ruka's bed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ruka glared fiercely at the intruder.

"Who am I?" smirked the lad, "And it's more like what YOU want. The truth."

He then flung a small black object at Ruka who caught it. It was a thumbdrive. And it looked familiar. Quite like the one Hotaru had the night she died. Ruka threw the lad a dirty look and said, "What's this for."

"Turn it over."

Ruka did as he was told and saw scratch marks of the letter 'N' and 'H'.

"Natsume Hyuuga, your best friend had stopped doing missions often because Hotaru Imai, your DEAD girlfriend pleaded with Persona to take over. And that's why she died."

Ruka stared blankly at the lad, lost for words.

"You want revenge, don't you."

"Dude, that doesn't even make sense! I can't find a link to what you had just said!" Ruka raised an eyebrow at the queer young man in front of him.

"Well then, guess that leaves me with no choice," the lad grinned wickedly.

Seconds later, Mikan dashed into the room, only to find it empty, and in one hell of a mess.

* * *

The brunette finally opened her eyes. It all made sense now. She had lost her memory because her mother wanted to save her life, therefore activating the alice that saves lives, despite how fatal the condition but at the cost of losing one's memory. She was lucky to have regained her memories without dying. But the process was painful. She was fine now though, which meant one thing.

Ruka was the one in need of saving.

* * *

**And there you have it. **

**Do leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the errors! :D**


	11. The Death That Sparked The End

**DML: I took way too long. But here is the chapter. I do not own GA. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Invisible Line**

**Chapter 10: The Death That Sparked The End**

* * *

"Mikan!" shouted Natsume. He stood up with haste as the brunette's eyes flew open.

Mikan, eyes wide still, sat up and cupped her forehead. She winced a little at the throbbing of her head. Mikan took a moment to look at her surroundings and felt a wave of nostalgia as she noticed the familiar décor on the walls. She used her left hand to boost herself up and faced three alarmed faces.

"Ruka is in trouble," Mikan said dryly, "We need to go to him, now."

"Baka," Natsume said as he tried to push her down to rest, "We'll get him, you need to rest."

Mikan fought back against Natsume's persuasive muscles. A determined look flash across her eyes and the raven haired lad backed away.

"Don't worry," Mikan smiled, "I'm fine."

_Half a lie_, she thought. But, she was not the person that they should be worried about now. She got off the bed and wasted no time filling Natsume, You-chan and Hotaru about the details in her latest dream.

"So," Natsume spoke first, "Why did Yuka-san keep your existence a secret from us?"

"BAKAN!"

"Really, Natsume?" Hotaru asked, blowing away the smoke from her baka gun, "That is your question?"

Mikan rushed over to massage Natsume's head, calming his inner demons as he glared long and hard at the violet eyed beauty. She might be dead, but that would not stop Natsume from murdering her, and he would feel less guilty too.

"She did it to protect you," Mikan began, "Which is what I wanted anyway."

"I don't mean to interrupt this tender moment," You-chan gave a little cough, "But how are we going to execute our plan to rescue Ruka-nii?"

Mikan stopped for a while and thought hard.

"You-chan," Hotaru said, "Find the old gang, and meet us at… Where do we meet?"

"Ruka's house," replied Mikan, "You-chan, here's a teleportation stone. We'll see you then!"

Mikan tossed a light blue stone to You-chan and grabbed both her best friend and boyfriend's hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard at Ruka's house. A soft blue light appeared and in a split second, they were sucked into a vortex with wind and spat out in front of Ruka's house.

* * *

"Ah," the kid laughed, "It seems they brought the party to us."

The kid glanced maniacally at the soulless body of Ruka, and let out a demented chuckle. He strode towards the door and opened it.

He was greeted by the sight of three very familiar, angry faces. The kid smirked and reached behind to take out three kunais from a hidden sleeve.

"Welcome!" he loudly proclaimed as he threw the kunais.

All three were put through vigorous training to go on missions, and one was already dead. So they had managed to dodge a simple ambush easily.

Hotaru took out her baka gun and took aim.

"BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN!"

However, whoever they were dealing with was also as skilled as he dodged all the locked-on bullets.

Natsume dashed forward, a flame blade protruding from his attacking hand. The kid had noticed his change in opponent and took out another kunai. The two duelled fiercely, but just as Natsume's flame was about to burn the kid's face, he stopped mid-way.

_What the hell?_ Natsume thought as he struggled against his own body.

"How rude!" the kid laughed, "We didn't even introduce ourselves."

The kid smirked at the angry glares he got in return. He turned to Natsume and grinned maliciously at the frozen state the black cat was in. He shifted his gaze to the violet eyed beauty, no doubt she was a ghost, but he did not care. Even ghosts were scared of him some times. And then, there was the brunette, hazel eyes determined as ever.

"You like that?" He teased Natsume darkly, "That feeling of going against your will?"

Natsume gave his best death stare in response.

"This is my alice. If you'd like, I could reach into your darkest secrets, bring out the worst in you. Make you do things you think you'll never-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the kid felt a force so great against his right cheek.

"Over my dead body!" Mikan said, recovering from her flying kick. Her nullification was at its peak.

The kid gently touched his injured side of his face and smirked dangerously.

"You'll regret that, bitch."

And this time, the kid felt a force against his left cheek. Also, his head felt kind of hot.

"Over _my_ dead body," Natsume said, cracking his knuckles.

Hotaru was about to join in the fun, but at the corner of her eye, she spotted a very still blond boy. His cerulean eyes were almost grey, and he stared blankly into space.

Hotaru stared in bewilderment at the state Ruka was in. Her hands shook and her lips trembled. Inside, her heart felt like it was being shot by bullets a thousand, trillion times.

Ruka's face had also been badly bruised. There were purple-red marks at his left eyes, his right cheekbone and the corner of his lips. His nose was also dripping blood, as were the side of his lips.

"Ruka," Hotaru whispered, her grip on her baka gun loosened.

The kid took the chance and snatched the gun from Hotaru's hand. He tried to aim it at her but Mikan had pushed her down and out of the way.

Natsume resumed tackling the kid. The kid struggled and tried to knock out Natsume using the butt of the gun, but Natsume head butt him instead. Using that second of unawareness, he wrestled the gun out of the kid's hands.

Mikan braced herself up and looked at the soulless Ruka. She glanced back at Hotaru and closed her eyes tightly. An orange glow seemed to shine from Mikan's hands. She opened her eyes and forced the stone into Hotaru's palm.

"Hotaru," Mikan pleaded, "Use this stone, free him, go!"

Hotaru blinked and walked over to the blond lad. She did not know how to cure him. Ruka stared on at Hotaru with dead eyes, and more bullets shot through her heart. She took a breath and placed her hand over his. Her free hand gripped on tightly to the nullification stone.

"I love you," Hotaru said, as a tear drop rolled down her cheek. She leaned in and planted her lips against Ruka's.

"This isn't over," the kid said, pushing Natsume off, who was distracted by Hotaru's actions. The kid took out a short katana from his jacket and unsheathed it.

He dashed forward towards Hotaru, hand ready to strike when a firm grip stopped him. The kid looked up in disbelief and saw the blond staring at him, his cerulean eyes calm and strong.

"Enough," Ruka said, "You've done enough, Roku."

Roku glared angrily at Ruka, who refused to budge. Instead, he took the knife from Roku's hands and sheathed it back.

"Ruka," Natsume questioned, "What is going on?"

"Yeah Ruka," came the chirpy Koko, "What is going on?"

"Hey guys," Ruka smiled warmly and glanced back at Roku, "This is my brother, Roku."

"WHAAAAAAAA~?"

Roku removed his hand from Ruka's grip and glared angrily at the blond boy.

"You are a selfish bastard," Roku began, directing his anger at his older brother, "Do you know how much Mama cried every time? How worried she would be about you? And yet you just go on with your life in the stupid academy with your stupid friends!

"I thought if that mission that killed your girlfriend went as planned that you'd return. I was wrong. You still had that fucked up best friend - the one that dragged you into the academy!"

And without holding back, Roku once again unsheathed the short katana and dashed towards Ruka. Tears were now spilling from his eyes as he raced like a mad man.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed as he ran his katana through Ruka.

Crimson red blood stained Ruka's clothes, Roku's face and the floor. Along with it was a katana that was now stained crimson. The whole room went silent and Roku laughed maniacally at the blood on the knife, letting it drip onto his face. He dashed outside and leapt from the building, aiming his katana at his stomach.

"Ruka!" Natsume yelled, catching his friend whose knees had started to give way, "Ruka, stay with me!"

Ruka stared at everyone in the room and sighed, wincing slightly at the growing pain.

"Ruka-pyon, I can heal you!" Mikan cried, but Ruka just gently pushed her hands away.

"Everyone," Ruka sighed, "I'm sorry for the trouble Roku and myself caused.

"I should have tried to contact Mama more, then maybe she would not have felt so lonely. And maybe my little brother could have gotten to know me better, and not this way."

"Ruka," Hotaru said, as she knelt beside her beau, stroking his hair.

"I'll be joining you soon, love," Ruka smiled at her, tears welled up in his eyes and he glanced at everyone else, "I am truly so sorry."

And with that, Ruka breathed his last breath. Hotaru began to fade and disappear, but, her sad violet eyes and trembling lips were still visible. She gave Mikan a last hug, and held on until she disappeared fully.

Mikan was crying bitterly, because she was going to lose her best friend again. She held on to Hotaru too as she sobbed heavily. She could not say the words to Hotaru, but Hotaru understood, and the two just relished in their final embrace.

Natsume stared emptily at Ruka's lifeless body. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were almost white. Natsume was shaking, though unaware of it, and he did notice when Hotaru pat his back before she disappeared. He was only drawn back to reality when a soft hand tried to encase his. He put an arm around her and let out a sob.

Everyone had their hands over their mouths. The girls were crying and the males hugged and comforted them, letting out silent sobs of their own once in a while.

A price was paid for the end of this terror.

The death of Ruka Nogi.


End file.
